


【南以颜喻】周震南，张颜齐叫你回家吃饭！

by vivigloria



Category: RPF - Fandom, r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, 清水, 甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivigloria/pseuds/vivigloria
Summary: 其实是一个周震南习惯性蹭饭结果把自己蹭进去的故事。
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 南颜 - Relationship, 齐南 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【南以颜喻】周震南，张颜齐叫你回家吃饭！

**Author's Note:**

> 南南生贺，清水煮白菜文，幼驯染设定，日常且微糖，放心食用。

01

“哐哐哐！哐哐哐！”

“是齐齐啊，又来找南南玩？快进来快进来！”周妈妈打开门，看见邻居家熟悉的小豆丁站在门口，赶紧把人往屋里招呼。小孩却礼貌地站在门口：“我不进去了阿姨，我妈让来问问南南要不要来我家吃饭。”

听话听音。周震南本来正翘着腿躺在卧室的床上，闻言把手里漫画书一扔翻身下床，“噔噔噔”冲到门口。周妈妈管得严，好多小孩爱吃的东西都不让他多吃，全靠隔壁张家的小子时不常打着家长旗号来邀请，名为交流感情，实为打打牙祭。

张颜齐，好兄弟。

眼看着儿子下一秒就要眉开眼笑地跟人走，周妈妈伸手捏住男孩后颈皮，指了指他只穿着袜子的脚：“你就打算这么去人家齐齐家里？”

好的妈妈。知道了妈妈。再见妈妈。周震南以平生最快速度穿好鞋，推着张颜齐冲进对门，防盗门“哐”一声在背后合上。

周妈妈觉得自己的白眼要翻到天上去。

小屁孩，真以为我闻不到对门传来的炸鸡味吗？

于是他本月第N次乖巧地坐在张家的饭桌边，面前摆着周震南做客专用小瓷碗。张妈妈捂嘴笑着，从沥油架子上挑了个最大的鸡腿夹到他碗里。

新鲜出锅的炸鸡腿，咬一口酥脆的外皮，热气就从撕开的小口子里逸散出来。鸡肉泛着油亮的光，轻轻松松就能从骨头上剥离。左手护着，右手的三指拎起鸡腿，无名指和小指乍在一边，快速咬一口到嘴里，烫得人“嘶哈嘶哈”呼气。就算是囫囵嚼几口便吞下去，肉汁也能在口中爆出香气，余味绕舌，久久不退。

他吃得实在快乐，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊像只小仓鼠。张颜齐思索了一下，从自己的鸡腿上撕下一半肉，放到对方碗里。

02

—————————————————  
对方正在输入… 

张大头：等你睡着我就睡。  
张大头：晚安南南。

11:53

张大头：南哥，宿舍火锅局，速来。  
—————————————————

周震南光速从宿舍床上翻下来，趿拉着拖鞋下二楼。

刚推开男寝201的门，就听见里面匆忙的招呼：“快快快南南快过来，顺便关下门！”周震南探出头左右望了望风，确认视线内没有宿管阿姨的身影，反手关严门走进来。宿舍狭窄的过道上支了个小桌板，俨然没有其他下脚的地方。四个熟悉的脑袋探头盯着已经开始不规律地冒小泡泡的小电锅，这四位选手分别是张颜齐、周震南高中同学兼张颜齐舍友1号姚琛、张颜齐舍友二号何洛洛、张颜齐舍友三号焉栩嘉。

见周震南溜着边蹭进来，张颜齐赶紧起身，要把自己的塑料板凳给他坐。周震南把他按回凳子上，又拍了拍他大腿，自顾自寻个舒服位置坐好。其他人已然被生活打磨出一副见过世面的样子，抱元守一，目不斜视。

待到锅开起来，数双筷子默契十足地同时伸向锅里，都是胃口正好的大小伙子，电光火石之间一锅肉就捞了个精光。

“洛洛嘉哥，你俩这不行啊。”周震南咽下一片肥牛：“成年人就要吃辣锅，清汤算怎么回事？”

何洛洛骤然暴起：“我自告奋勇给南哥调辣酱！来！把你们的酱瓶子都交出来！”

周震南：洛哥洛哥，算了算了。关爱（自己的）生命，人人有责。

于是张颜齐伸长胳膊从自己书桌上摸了个小瓶，拧开盖献宝似递给的周震南：“来来来南南，我这有老干妈，给你挖一勺。”

而这只是个开始。  
“来南南，吃这个肉丸。”  
“鸭肠鸭肠，碗接过来点。”  
“吃饱没，再来点吧？”  
“不行这个菜你得吃了，不能只吃肉。”

舍友们：热锅的白雾在我们眼前遮住了帘忘了掀开。

酒不足饭九分饱，汤都加了三遍，几个人终于达成共识：最后下一盘蒿子秆溜溜缝。

突然一阵规律的敲门声传来：“同学，入室查寝！”

“靠！”

03

“南南，晚上想吃什么？”

张颜齐坐在床边，低头柔声问还在赖床的人，对方拧了拧身子，只露了半个脸在外面。他本来身量就小，空调被往身上一遮，更显得只有小小的一团。周震南通宵加班到凌晨五点，濒临崩溃，于是一觉睡满12小时，连午饭都昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

“呜嗯……想吃照烧鸡排饭……还要喝凉的，要甜的……”两只手从被子里伸出来胡乱摸索两下，环住了张颜齐的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过去埋在人怀里。

好好好去做去做，张大厨摸着那人柔顺的头发：“那你再躺一会儿，我做好饭上来叫你好不好？”  
“好……”  
“……那南哥先把手松开？”  
“不……”

温存了小二十分钟，张颜齐才得以顺利脱身。他轻轻拍了拍床上的小鼓包，半掩上卧室门往厨房走。谁能想到周震南看起来冷冷的一个人，一旦疲了累了就恢复小孩子舌头，一定要吃点甜滋滋的才能好。

大米、鸡腿、西蓝花、胡萝卜，该洗的洗，该切的切，该焖的焖。

鸡腿剔骨并刮净附着的白色油脂，铺展成平平一片，用盐、胡椒粒、料酒和无味食用油腌制。腌肉的空档就可以把处理好的西蓝花和胡萝卜滚水焯熟，捞出备用。

烧热平底锅，刷薄薄一层油，等油温升高后把腌好的鸡腿肉煎至两面金黄，鸡皮和锅底接触发出滋滋的响声。待鸡腿肉煎好，倒入料酒、海鲜酱油、老抽、蜂蜜、水淀粉调制的照烧汁。虽然周震南想吃甜，蜂蜜也不宜过多，以免发腻。将照烧汁一边搅拌一边入锅，翻动鸡肉使之被料汁完全包裹，再盖上锅盖小火焖入味。等鸡肉焖好，用薄锅铲切成条状——焖过的鸡肉足够松软，不动刀就可以轻松分割。

盛饭，照烧鸡肉和配菜在饭上摆好，浇上锅中剩余的料汁，主食搞定。

再从冰箱里拿出冰镇一天的杨梅荔枝冰饮。冷水下杨梅大火煮到滚开，放入适量冰糖，调小火炖煮八九分钟。待杨梅的红色在整个锅漫开，用漏勺挤碎软下来的杨梅果实——这一步一定要有，周震南喜欢果粒茸茸的口感。

等到锅中的梅红愈发浓重起来，下入剔了核的荔枝肉。盖上盖子焖煮三四分钟，荔枝的香气便浮上表层来，直直盖过杨梅的酸甜味。

成块的果肉盛在玻璃罐底，再倒入剩下的汁水，晾到室温，再整罐塞进冰箱，在合适的时候取出来倒进杯子，比如现在。

泡菜罐子里捞几根豆角，几块青笋，几个泡椒，切碎盛入小盘佐餐。至此，一顿不中不西不土不洋的晚餐就做好了。

周震南终于起床了，身上套着大大的睡衣，咕叽咕叽下楼来，刚蹭到楼梯中段，被还没摘围裙的张颜齐一把截住，抱到餐桌边。

忙活半天的厨师终于可以落座，看对面的人先把小鼻尖凑到饭碗前嗅嗅，再把冰凉的玻璃杯贴在脸上，眯着眼一脸满足，不由得低低笑起来。

“南南乖，吃饭啦。”


End file.
